Open wounds
by Australia meets Germany
Summary: Juliet is angry because Shawn didn't safe her from the clocktower. Now, Shawn has to decide what is more important? Wining Juliet back or staying with Abigail. Sometimes, fate might be helpful. Shules. Ratet T, just to be safe.
1. The Visit

Hi everyone . :) This is my first fan fiction, I hope you all enjoy it! But first of all I want to say that I am from Germany so please understand if my grammar isn't the best all the time. If you find any hard mistakes, feel free to tell me. I decided to write the story in English because I SO love it to talk in English. Plus, I think all series and films are better in English than in German. That is why I prefer watching all series in English. I hope you like it and it would be nice if you review it! I promise to answer all of your reviews!  
I don't own any of the characters!  
_

It's been 3 days since Mr. Yin kidnapped Juliet. It was the day I had to make a decision. Now, I am wondering if I made the right decision. Was it the right decision to let Gus save Juliet? It would have been better if it was me who saved her. But I was the only one who was able to save Abigail, wasn't I? But nevertheless, I regret it a bit, because Jules hasn't called me or anyone else since that day. Plus, she hasn't answered my calls. Why does everything has to be so complicated all the time.

But I decided that I cannot let her to that to her. She has to talk about what happened. She cannot cut herself off! That's why I decided to visit her at home. But while I am standing in front of her door, I feel scared. I know what she will say, but do I really want to hear that? And yet, I am going to knock.

Juliet opens the door. She looks... different. Her eyes aren't shining like they always do. I don't know how she feels because she looks very emotionless. She does nothing but staring.

"Jules, I just..." I want to explain why I am here but she doesn't let me finish my sentence.  
"Shawn, what are you doing here? I don't want to talk to anyone. Not answering any of your calls could be a small hint, don't you think?" she snapped. What's that for a tone in her voice? That is not the Juliet I used to know.  
"Jules, don't you think we should talk about what happened?" I tried to be very understanding but the look in her eyes tells me that it doesn't work.  
"Shawn I don't want to talk about what happened. Especially not with you, don't you understand that?"  
"No, Jules, I don't understand that. I mean, what did I do wrong?! I had to save Abigail, no one else was able to do that! Plus, I was just able to go to Abigail if Gus and Lassie go to save you!" I tried to convince her that it was no easy decision but she just don't want to hear that.  
"Shawn, enough! You showed me several times that you don't care about me. I know that you don't like me the way I like you or should I better say: the way I LIKED you? Now, why don't you go get visiting your girlfriend, this is not the place you should be right now." she answers.  
What did she just say? She loved me but it's over now? No, that can't be right. She is just angry, you cannot lose your feelings for someone in just one day.  
"Jules you don't know what you are talking about..." I answer, disappointed about what she just said.  
"Shawn, don't sound so disappointed." she said and I am quite surprised that she just know my feelings without even thinking about it. She continues: "You knew that everything cannot be normal after all. I think you should leave know, there is nothing to talk about any more." She closes the door without waiting for my answer.

So this was it, this was her answer. I knew I wouldn't be happy but it was something that needs to get done. But that doesn't mean that I accept her answer.


	2. Advices

After the visit at Juliet, I decided to go to the station. There I met the Chief and Lassie.  
"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Lassiter asked with his typical impolite tone. It was not a secret that he doesn't like me but I accept that. It's not like I like him even more.  
"O c'mon Lassie! Don't ask me the same question that Jules just did!" I answered really annoyed.  
"What? You visited her? I mean, her answer is not really a surprise, I would ask the same if you would visit me..." "That's never going to happen, Lassie. I'm sorry if that disappoints you!" I interrupted.  
"Oh, shut up Spencer! Don't make me angry, I promise you will regret that!" he threatened me.  
"Calm down Lassie. I am not here to waste my time by arguing with you! I want to talk about Juliet. When will she get back to work?"  
"We don't know exactly. She hasn't answered my calls neither Lassiters calls. I think we should give her some space. It had been a traumatic situation." answers the Chief. The only thought I had after she said that was: I know that?! What do you think? I am not a cold-hearted idiot!  
I didn't expect Juliet to get back to normal life after 2 or 3 days. But not answering any calls from anybody is no option! Sending a text doesn't hurt! Just an 'I am okay, I just need some space!' That's all I want from her!  
"Chief I know that. But I think we should show her that we are here for her!" I answered  
"Good luck with that, but I neither visit her nor sending her some presents or something! It would be totally inappropriate! I am her boss and I can't get emotional, we have to keep a professional distance. But nevertheless, if you like to support her, feel free to do that. I will give you a hint: I think it would help if you buy some ice cream and some handkerchiefs…" I understood what she meant. It was her way to tell me that I have to take care of her. She supported me indirectly and that was totally fine.  
I was going to leave as Lassie added: "And Spencer. It would be… you know… nice….. if you tell her that I am always here for her! I don't want to visit her because I am not the emotional type, you know. Also I think she has no problem with me, I think it's you!" Oh wow, that is how Carlton Lassiter asks for a favor- fist he is nice and then he is the normal Asshole as always.  
"Wow, Lassie. That is a very nice way to ask a person to do you a favor. But nevertheless, I think you are right. I will tell her that you will always support her, I promise." I said. But then, it was finally time to leave.  
But I couldn't go to Juliet again. I was there just an hour ago, she would think I stalk her. No, the only one who knows what to do was my best friend Gus. So I went to my motorcycle and drove to the Psych office.

"Dude, what are you doing here? In the text you sent me this morning it said that you wouldn't be here today? Wait! What is that for a look? Did something happen?" After years of a friendship he can read me like a book! It was incredible but sometimes a bit scary.  
"You know, I went to Juliet this morning..." "BIG mistake!" interrupted Gus.  
"Thanks dude, I noticed that! But would you mind telling me that before next time?"  
"I did Shawn! I did! But the only thing you said was: 'C'mon Gus, how bad could it be? You know I am a womanizer, I know what women want, so please, I can handle it'." answered Gus while he tries to imitate me.  
"C'mon Gus, you know me. If I am talking right that, I have no idea what to do!"  
"I know Shawn but I didn't want to talk to you for hours to convince you that this might be a bad idea! You know the last time I did that? We discussed hours and missed a meeting with the Chief! She was so angry! I thought you might have learned from that but you haven't. Now let's stop arguing. What happened?" Gus said. He is always curious, it's incredible! But he was right, I was there to talk to him and to ask for help.  
"So I went to her house and knock. She opened the door and I must say: she didn't look that good! And you know I would never say that about her if this wouldn't be true!"  
"Stop stop stop! What are you saying? You should only say that about your girlfriend! And that's not Juliet! It's Abigail!" Gus interrupted. And he was absolutely right, again. But things with Abigail are different now. It annoys her that the first thing I did after saving her was calling Gus to ask about Jules. But I think that her behavior is completely inappropriate! I SAVED her life! And she is annoyed because I asked about Juliet who was also in danger? This makes me mad!  
"Gus you know that Juliet is pretty and you also know that I would never say that about her. It doesn't matter who is my girlfriend! Also things with Abigail are going bad! But that doesn't matter right now!"  
"Shawn, you know that you just said that Juliet is more important than Abigail, don't you?" Gus said. And that is absolutely what I am thinking right now but he didn't have to know that.  
"C'mon Gus, you know that that's not what I meant!"  
"Yes it is."  
"No it's not!"  
"Yes it is."  
"Yes it is." I said to confuse him.  
"No it's not" Gus said, and I knew, it worked! "Shawn, don't do that with me! It doesn't mean that you are right just because you make me say that!"  
"Yes, I think you are right. But that is not why I came here! Let's talk about Jules. So I went to her house, she looked bad, blablabla. So I was trying to talk to her but all I get was a cold shoulder. She was so mean! She said she loved me ones, but that would be over now. And that I never liked her the way she liked me! That she close the door and made me go away. What am I supposed to do know? She doesn't want to talk to me but I MUST talk to her. I don't want that space between us!" I explained.  
"Shawn, he is definitely not in a good mood. So she said she loved you ones. I think it's obvious that she still loves you. No one is able to get rid of their feelings in one day. But you also said that she looked bad. Do you think a bad looking woman wants the guy she loves to see her while she is looking like hell? I don't think so! Give her some space for a couple of days and then you can visit her again. BUT send her a message next time so she doesn't have to look like crap." This was the advice I needed! How can Gus always know the right answer?  
"Thanks Gus, this was totally the advice I needed. So… what are we doing now?"  
"Do you want to go to the new cupcake store?"  
"You know the answer already!"

_  
So this is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I have so many ideas for the following chapters! :)  
Review please!


	3. Idiot

I did exactly what Gus told me. It has been 5 days since I went to Juliet. I thought now is the time to visit her again. But before I drove to her I sent her a message: _Hey Jules. I am going to visit you in maybe 30 minutes. If you need more time say so but I will definitely come, there's nothing you can do.  
_After a couple of minutes I got a text from Juliet: _Fine. Come in 40 minutes. I would prefer if you don't come but it is your decision. I will definitely yell at you but that's not my problem. By the way, did you tell Abigail that you will be here? I think it's important ;).  
_I knew that there will be something mean but I accept that- for now. And yet, that is a good point because no, Abigail didn't know anything about the last visit and about the next visit.  
But before I called her I sent Juliet an answer: _You are right, I WILL come. I am at your place in 40 minutes. Don't care about Abigail, this is more important now. There are several things we have to talk about. See you._ Of course her answer didn't take too long:_ You don't want me to comment on that. Bye._ She might be right. I could imagine her answer but I was glad that I would never find out what she would answer about that- at least that's what I thought in that moment. I should have known better that she will comment on that at the visit.

The next step was calling Abigail, she should know where I am, I think. So I searched her number and called her:  
"_Hey Shawn. I am so glad that you call me! It has been days since we have talked."  
_"Hey. I know, sorry I have been busy. I have to tell you something."  
"_Do you want to come over?"  
_"Sorry, I can't. That is exactly what I want to talk about. I am going to visit Juliet."  
"_Why?"  
_"Because she is in a bad mood and she is not answering any calls from anybody. I don't want her to lay in her bed for days without talking to anyone. Plus, she has to go to work, it is important. Know the Chief understands, but in a couple of weeks she will be pissed – I promise. Do you want that? Do you want that Juliet loses her job and her friends?"  
_"Calm down Shawn. I didn't say a word about her, I was just asking. So…. When are you going to be back?"  
_"I don't know, maybe in a couple of hours?"  
_"Hours? You are joking, right?"  
"_Not really Abs. It takes a while to talk about problems!"  
_"Maybe I should come with you."  
_"That would be inappropriate, it's not your business"  
_"Neither it's yours."  
_"We will not discuss that now. Bye Abs, see you."

I hung up without waiting for an answer. I couldn't stand her now. She was so annoying all the time! What did she think? 'Abigail, the center of everything?' I don't think so. After all that, she was okay! There are people outside that were not okay, and she didn't see that! What was wrong with her?  
After 30 minutes I went to my motorcycle because the way to Juliet takes about 10 minutes.

I arrived at her house and knock. She opened the door and she looked much better. She was wearing tight jeans and a white blouse that made her look like an angel.  
"Can I come in?"  
She didn't say anything, she just went a step back and let me enter the room. It was very tidy there as always. I sat down on her couch and she sat down on an armchair in front of me.  
"So Shawn, you want to talk? Than talk!" I did notice her harsh tone.  
"Jules, why are you mad at me?" I asked.  
"I am not mad at you, I just don't want any contact anymore." She answered emotionless.  
"What?! You can't do that! Why do you want me out of your life?" I was shocked! I knew that she is mad and angry but that was definitely not what I expected! She can't put me out of her life! I need her and she said she had feelings for me!  
"Oh I can do that Shawn. I just don't want that anymore after all your rejections. You chose Abigail and that's it! You can't have both of us!"  
"Jules, I did NOT reject you!" I said. I stressed the word NOT because it wasn't true! I would never reject her, NEVER!  
"Yes you did! Several times! Let me give you some examples! What about the day at the cinema. You had a date with Abigail. I showed up and told you about my feelings. I kissed you on the cheek but you didn't take a step towards me. You that day, you chose Abigail. That the day I was about to die! You went to save Abigail while I was in danger to! You chose her again! It is obvious that you will always choose her!"  
"While you were calling from Mr. Yin's phone you said that I can save her to! What was I am supposed to do? Lassie would go to save you and I could have done nothing about that. Gus wouldn't have found her in time, she would have died!" I was about to yell. Why didn't she understand? There was no option!  
"Oh so you think I want that she died?"  
"Jules c'mon, that's not what I said!"  
"But it's what you meant, isn't it?"  
"No it's not, what the hell are you talking about?" Okay, now I yelled. But that was really not what I meant!  
"Shawn I don't want you in my life anymore!"  
"You said you had feelings for me!"  
"Yes Shawn, I said I HAD feelings for you! They are gone now! Forever!" A tear went down on her cheek. She finally showed her feelings.  
"Jules, you are very special for me. I want to have you in my life, I can't imagine it without you. Do you know how scared I was when I heard that you are about to die? I never wanted that, never! You mean a lot to me so please, don't leave me!"  
"Are you still together with Abigail?" She asked without answering what I just said.  
"What? Did you hear what I said?"  
"Did you hear what I asked?" she answered.  
"Yes, I am still together with Abigail." I knew that that's not what she wanted to hear but it's the truth.  
"I think you should leave now."  
"Jules we haven't finish our conversation!"  
"Yes we have. Now leave." She went to the door and opens it. She made some gestures that I have to leave. And I did, after a few seconds that I stared at her.  
I could understand her. First I said that she is special to me, made her hope for a future and then I said that I have a girlfriend. That was brilliant.

I am such an idiot. I screwed up again. 


	4. The first case

Hey everyone. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update,but I was very busy. First, we wrote a couple of '4houres-exams' and there was so much to learn. Than, I had to pass the first exam of my driver's license- the written, multiplechoice one. By the way, I passed :)))) The practical one will be on the 23th on december, so one day before Christmas :D That is why I had to practive driving almost every day. BUT the good Thing is, that I am not supposed to write any more exams til the next term :) And hopefully I will also pass the practical exam. Again, I don't own Pysch or any of the characters. And also, if you find any spelling or grammer mistakes, feel free to tell me. Maybe there are a couple of them because I am a bit out of it , I think there is one thing I HAVE to mention. I read the storys, written by _athousandyellowdaisies _and they inspired me on this chapter, so thank you for that! So please, enjoy reading!

The next day, I went to the Psych office. Gus was already there as always.  
"Hey Dude, What's up?" Gus asked me. It was incredible how he was able to read me like a book.  
"I went to Juliet's again and it was terrible. But I think I finally realize what the whole thing is about."  
"Tell me!" Gus was always so curious but he was also good in giving advices.  
"I think she is blaming me for not saving her that day that Mr. Yin kidnapped her. But Gus, I had no choice, had I? We knew where Juliet was and Lassie was going to get her. But with Abigail it has been different. No one knew where she was and I was the only one who could save her, wasn't I?"  
"Shawn, don't be so unsecure. I know that you had no choice but I can understand Juliet as well. She loves you and for her, it seems like you don't care if she had died. I know that it is not true and she will know it as well, give her some time."  
"I am so done waiting..." I said. And I really was. I understood her, but she can't blame me for that. Did she think I am made of ice? It was hurting me when she said something like that.  
"I know Shawn. I am sorry, but if you want to be a part of her life, you have to wait."  
"I know…"  
"However, Chief Vick called me, there's a new case. Something about a murderer in a hotel."  
"Sounds interesting, let's go the office." I was very graceful that we had got a new case so I was finally able to clear my mind.

The Chief was still waiting for us as we arrived at the office.  
"What about 'be here at 09:30' didn't you guys understand?" It was already 10:15 so I could understand why she was so mad.  
"I am sorry, chief. It is my fault. I had something we needed to talk about" I explained because I don't want her to yell at Gus, he is so sensitive.  
"It is alright then. So would you please follow me in my office?"  
While we were entering the room, I saw a blonde woman sitting on a chair in front of the table… She looked familiar. Was that… was that Juliet!? She finally got back to work and I was happy about it, but after last night, I felt a bit unsecure.  
"Please sit down." The Chief said. I took the seat next to Juliet and Gus sat down next to me. I stared at her in disbelieve but she wasn't even looking at me.  
"So as you see, Detective O'Hara is back in the game. And I have got a new case for all of you also for Carton but I will inform him later, he has got some paperwork to do. So there's a hotel in the south. In the last 3 weeks there were some mysterious murder cases that seem to be connected. There has always been a couple that decided to stay for a week with some relationship problems. At the end of the week they are dead. They were not killed by the same way but I think it is obvious that there's a murderer outside."  
"So what do you want us to do? Check the people's background? Observing in front of the hotel? But the last part is more Lassies thing" I asked not sure what our task would be.  
"No Mr. Spencer. I think that would take us too long. I decided that you and Detective O'Hara a going on an undercover-trip as a couple." Jules looked shocked and she was about to protest but the Chief interrupted her: "Out of discussion O'Hara. You decided to go back to work and now you have to do what I want you to do. Pack your bags and go, the hotel room is already booked for you."  
I didn't know how to feel. Maybe it was a good thing, I could finally talk to Juliet and she could not run away. But on the other hand, it would be terrible if she yells at me all the time. It was smart of the Chief to send us. 'Couples with problems in their relationship'. We might not be a couple, but still there are big problems.

Juliet's POV

It was terrible. I tried to forgive Shawn and to get over the whole thing, but how is that even possible if I had to stay with him in a hotel room for a week. There was no time to think- alone. She was right, it was my decision to get back to work but that was not what I expected. It was horrible.  
"So do you want me to drive you home so that you can pack your back? After that we can drive to my place so that I can pack mine." I asked Shawn. I tried to be as nice as possible; there was no other way to handle the situation right now.  
"That would be nice." He said to me. After that, he looked at Gus and said:" Buddy? We will get that week over and then we can have a 'Buddy-Day' all right? I know we planned to do this tomorrow, but there's no option right now"  
They hugged each other and then we went to my car. I always admired their relationship, because it was so close, but sometimes it was a bit ridiculous how close they are. One time, Shawn was undercover for two weeks. They called each other every night and they seemed to be so out of it the whole time. It was really annoying.  
The drive was very silent; no one wants to say anything because it was so awkward.  
When we arrived at Shawn's place I said: "I will wait in the car until you are ready."  
"Why? You can come in and wait there. It is clean and tidy- I swear." He joked. He was always able to make me smile so I decided to come in with him and to wait there.  
While we were entering, we noticed that Abigail was there. I didn't expect her to be there and it looks like Shawn didn't either. She looked furious as she saw that I am with him.  
"Abigail, what are you doing her? I know I gave you a key, but it was only for emergencies. You can't come in whenever you want to." He said.  
"Shawn, it may be better if I wait in the car." I whispered.  
"No it's okay, it won't take too long." He answered.  
"What is this Shawn? You didn't want me to use your key because you were afraid that I will find out about your affair with that bitch, am I right?" Abigail snapped. How dare she call me a bitch?! I was so furious but I decided to be quiet because I won't make it worst. But it was hard work to stay quiet.  
"Abigail?! How can you call her a bitch? She didn't do anything, calm down. It is totally inappropriate!" Shawn said in a surprising calm voice.  
"What I said is inappropriate? Don't you think it is inappropriate that you came here with her and that you are defending her instead of me?"  
"How can I defend you? For what? That doesn't even make any sense! You were insulting her without any reason so why should I defend YOU?" he said and his voice wasn't calm anymore.  
"What is she doing here?" Abigail snapped.  
"She was driving me here so that I can pack my bags. We have got an undercover case and we are supposed to go there." Shawn explained. But I expected another tone. She was his girlfriend and he seemed to be so professional, without any love in his voice.  
"This is a joke right? You decided to do that without asking me first? Shawn do I mean anything to you?!" Abigail started to cry. Shawn went toward her, grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes. I knew what would come next and I didn't want to see it. But I can't get myself out of the room, something was keeping me there.  
"Abs, I know it is hard, but it is my job and it is her job. We cannot refuse every case because people who are close to us may not like it. We will catch the murder and then we will come back, there's nothing you have to worry about." He said and kissed her. Something inside of me died. For me, it was the third rejection. My eyes filled up with tears but I forced myself to stay strong. Shawn hurriedly packed his bag and we went back to my car.  
"I am sorry that you saw this" He said as we sat down in the car.  
"You don't have to. It is not my business." I said trying not to cry. He shouldn't know that it hurts me; I didn't want him to have power over me.  
"Jules, what happened to you? Why can't you show your feelings?" He asked me. It seemed to me, that he kissed her on purpose just to see how I will react.  
"Shawn did you try to hurt me on purpose?" I said angrily.  
"C'mon Jules, I didn't want to hurt you! That is ridiculous. Maybe, and only maybe, I wanted to see how you react. But that is way out of it. In the first place, I tried to calm down my _girlfriend_" Shawn said. _Girlfriend,_ nice. He hurt me once again.  
At my place, I packed my bags very fast and after that, we started driving to the hotel.

It would be a long, awkward drive.

_

I am very graceful for my first two reviewer and my first follower! :) Thank you so much for that. And as I promised, I will repeat them :)

_ShulesFan87 _Thanks for your report :) As you know, I am a big Shules fan :) I will not say if they will be together but you can guess :)

_123ficwriter321_ Thank you for your offer to mail you :) I will definetely take it when I got time :) I am sorry for the mistakes, i guess for an American it is not that nice to read a story with mistakes in it, i can totally understand that :). I am very graceful that you are so understanding :) I think that storys are so much better written in english, that is why I don't want to write one in german :)

Thanks for your Reviews again and please, Keep reviewing!:)


	5. Nightmares and Undercover work

**Hello guys, i know it took me very long to update, but i have good reasons! first of all, i finallly passed my whole driver's licence! When i will we 17, i will be allowed to start driving, that is so cool! Another reason is, that it was Christmas and with that: Happy Christmas all of you! Again, I don't own Psych or the characters. And if you find any mistakes, mail me :) Enjoy reading :)**

Juliet's POV

Before we arrived at the hotel, we decided to eat something because it was already evening. It took us longer than we thought to pack all the stuff and to start driving.  
After we ate something we drove to the hotel and I must admit that it looks pretty nice. It was a big hotel with a pool and a spa. But it was a hotel for couples and that what exactly like it looks: No armchairs (you know, chairs for one persons) only large sofas for more than one person. And they offered massages- but of course that were couple massages.  
They gave us the key to our room; it was room 315 on the third floor. Our room was so pretty: It was painted white, there was a king sized bed and a very big wardrobe. In the bathroom, there was a big shower and a big bath. Also there was a big, big mirror. It looks so luxurious.  
I was still impressed by our room as Shawn said: "So… I guess I have to sleep on the floor…". I was a little confused but he had a point. I didn't know if I could handle it to sleep in the same bed with him. Plus there was no sofa in the room. But I am not that kind of woman, that lets other people sleep on the floor. It was a huge bed and there was enough space for the two of us.  
"No Shawn, it's no problem. Just stay at your side of the bed." He looked quite shocked as I said it, but I would feel bad if he had to sleep on the cold, hard floor while I was sleeping on the big, warm bed.  
"Is that okay with you?"  
"I guess" I said because to honest, I wasn't sure by myself.  
We filled the wardrobe with our clothes and I decided to take a shower. I didn't know, how to get through that week but I had to. After I had finished, I took on my bathrobe, because that made me feel like home. I walked out of the bathroom to see a surprised Shawn. Crap, I forgot that he was here with me. But I don't want to change my clothes right now, because that would make me a bit awkward. I went to my bag and took out couple of papers. Papers with information of the deaths on it.  
"So, I guess it is a little too late to investigate. Do you want to take a look at the information the Chief gave us so we can start tomorrow?" I wanted to solve this case as fast as possible.

Shawn's POV  
I was still surprised that she came out of the bathroom with only a bathrobe on. She looked beautiful without any makeup. _Stop that Shawn. You have to stop thinking about her that way. You are in a serious relationship. Do you want to screw up again? _But I couldn't help it. The way she moved and the way she looked was so incredible attractive.  
"Shawn, are you listening to me?" Juliet said interrupting my thoughts.  
"What? Oh yes, let's take a look at the… papers, at the papers of course. What else should I look at? There is nothing but the papers right now." Oh my god, what are you doing? This was embarrassing. I saw her looking confused but she got it. I could see it because she blushed.  
"Eh, yes. The papers. Here it says, that the first couple had problems because the husband cheated. The autopsy report says, that the man was the first who was killed. He had got several wounds on his face. Seems like someone hit him." She explained.  
"What is the cause of death? And what about the wife?" I asked.  
"If you had let me finish you would know." She snapped. Okay, I got it, she was still mad. "He was killed by one shot in his head. The wife was beaten hard. So hard that she might be unconscious. She was also killed by a shot but in her chest." She continued.  
"What about the second couple? I am sensing that the women were all killed by something that hit their chest?" I was the photos on Chief Vicks table before we left. I hate, that I had to lie on everyone about the 'I am sensing something'-stuff but I am too deep in it now.  
"True. It always changes between knife and gun. I guess someone tried to hide the connection between their deaths, but not in a smart way. And there is something else what is quite interesting. Do you remember that the Chief said, they all had problems in their relationship?" I nodded. I didn't really know what she was going to say but she let out a small lough. That wasn't a good sign.  
"So, all of the problems were caused by faults the husband made" she looked at me with a small smile. But it wasn't a kind of smile you give to someone to show him that you are happy. It was a kind of smile that showed me 'Funny, just like our problem here. It is caused by a man- by you'.  
"What do you mean? What did they do?" I didn't want to fight again so I ignored that smile on her face.  
" So the first one cheated on his wife, the second one beat her for years and the others were chronic liars and cheaters." She explained. My eidetic memory was useless now since I hadn't seen anything of the hotel.  
"So you think that our suspect is a woman that wants revenge? But why did she kill the women as well? That would make no sense."  
"You are right, let's wait till tomorrow so we can investigate. Are you tired?" She asked and I really was. It had been a long day and I couldn't concentrate any longer so I nodded without saying anything else. She went to the wardrobe, picked a couple of clothes and went to the bathroom to change. While she changed, I did as well.

Juliet's POV  
I came out of the bathroom with my hair in a bun, my pink shorts and a top. I saw him in a baseball shirt and his boxer shorts. He looked really nice in that shirt, it made him sporty. I caught myself at staring at him but he did as well. I went to the bed fast because I want to be under the cover and I saw him doing it as well. Thank god, there were two covers so we didn't have to share one.  
After we turned the lights of he said "Night Jules". It was nice to know, that there is a person next to you in your bed, so you are not alone.  
"Night Shawn" I said and I fell asleep.  
_"Hello Detective." I heard a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and I knew directly was I was: the clock tower. I looked around carefully because I was afraid that I would fall down on the street. No one was there. Where the hell that voice did come from? I panicked but I didn't want to make fast moves.  
"Easy, Detective. Don't make any fast moves or you will be dead before the fun starts."  
"What the hell? Where am I and who are you?" I said. He said I will be dead before the fun starts. What does that tell me? I am going to die but it will be long and horrible? I guess it won't be fun for me, just for him.  
"It is not important who I am. As soon as the minute hand is at the top of the clock, you will be dead. Are you afraid of death? It seems to me, that your little boyfriend isn't coming. What a shame. I think you two look much better together than he and the little brunette. But people can't change ones feelings, don't you think? Not even when it comes to death. I have business to do with that little brunette. Oh, and I have something to say that might cheer you up: her death will be bit crueler than yours. Good luck, detective."_ _Finally I realized. It's Yin. And with boyfriend, he meant Shawn.  
I looked back carefully. Fuck, 2 minutes left. I will die. Why didn't I tell him, that he is my one true love? Oh right, because he is with Abigail and he is going to save her- not me.  
I closed my eyes and the last thing I feel was pain.  
_  
Shawn's POV

I woke up because Jules was screaming and crying. Obviously, she had a nightmare.  
"I DON'T WANT TO DIE. WHY ISN'T HE COMEING? HELP ME!" She screamed and I knew what this nightmare was all about. It was about the night, Yin kidnapped her. It might sound weird but finally I could understand why she was so mad. That night must have been horrible for her.  
"Jules wake up! It is just a dream, you are safe! Jules!" I said trying to wake her up. Finally, she opened her eyes. She looked at me and she was crying and shaking. She seemed to be confused like she didn't know where she was right now.  
"Jules it is alright. You are at the hotel and I am with you! Nothing will happen you are safe!"  
She hugged my directly "Shawn I am so glad you are here!"  
I hugged her back. After minutes, he pulled away. She was still shaking a bit, but not too much.  
"I didn't want anyone to know and of course now you do, the last person that should ever know it." She said looking through down to the cover.  
"Jules, someone had to know! You can't handle it by your own." I said, shocked by the fact that she kept her nightmares secret.  
"Oh and talking to the person that left me alone makes it better?" She snapped.  
"I did never want you to feel that way! Jules, please! I NEED you to understand! No one knows where Abigail was and Lassiter was on his way to you! Do you think Gus would have been able to find Abigail? I wish I could have save you, I really do! Seeing you that way kills me! There was a time, I also thought I all was my fault, but it wasn't, and I know that now. And I need you to know that as well!" I was so desperate. I wanted to help her through it but I couldn't if she wouldn't let me.  
"Shawn I know it was not your fault! But for me, it was like you reject me! I was about to die and you wasn't there! And it is not a surprise that I thought you reject me, because you already did, several times. The night you called me and said: 'I love you. Goodbye Abigail.' That was the hardest one! I was about to say it to you as well but then you said her name! You were about to die and I tried to save you even though I was hurt! And when I was about to die you weren't there! I know you couldn't but it hurts, I can't help it!" 'I was about to say it to you as well' did that mean she loves me? I knew, that I wasn't sure about me feelings for her. But I also knew, that I wasn't sure about my feelings for Abigail. All I knew is, that I wouldn't become a cheater.  
"Jules I am sorry. I am so, so sorry! I know it must have been hard for you! I should have been more understandable. I am so, so sorry!"  
She looked at me sadly and said: " I am not ready yet, to go back to normal. Just give me some time!" She said and I nodded, because I understood her! I was ready to give her the time she needed. And I needed the time as well to think about my feelings.  
She lay down and turned off the lights so I lay down to. After a few minutes she said: "Shawn... would you mind if… if…." She didn't have to say anything more. I closed the space between us and lay my arm around her. I had to smile as she cuddled to me. I knew that was what she needed and maybe it was what I needed as well.


End file.
